


My Favourite Pet

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Poetry of D'Hara and the Midlands [6]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Mord'Sith content, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Reflections on her pet by a Mord'Sith





	

Tall and proud and handsome  
I knew when I first laid eyes on him  
He would make a fine pet

He spat at my feet  
It made me want him more

Bloodied and broken and beautiful  
I looked upon my work with pride  
He was going to be a great pet

He wept at my feet  
I knew he was mine

Loyal and loving and gorgeous  
I see only love in his eyes  
He is my favourite pet

He kneels at my feet  
For I am his Mistress


End file.
